


Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of shows references, Adoption, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Baker Castiel, Baker Gabriel, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel & Meg Masters Friendship, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, College Student Dean, College Student Meg Masters, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Doctor Who References, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, Human Castiel, I'm a fucking nerd and I'm not even sorry, M/M, Meet the Family, Mild Sexual Content, Moving In Together, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Dean, Nerdiness, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spooning, Star Wars References, Tattooed Castiel, Tattooed Dean, Top Dean, Tumblr Prompt, Uncle Castiel, Uncle Gabriel, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt: "Sorry, this is really weird, but I noticed we have the exact same fandom tattoo, can we just geek out for a moment?"





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel is browsing the shelves of the comic book shop, searching for some Marvel issue he doesn't have yet.

He's casually going through the pages of an Iron Man that doesn't remember having in his collection when someone clears their throat next to him.

«Excuse me?» comes a deep voice at his right.

Castiel raises his eyes from the comic book, finding an handsome young man looking at him with breathtaking green eyes and freckles everywhere on his face. He knows he's staring, but he really can't help it, it's like those freckles are there just to be counted by Castiel.

«Sorry, I couldn't help but notice your tattoo» the stranger says, pointing at said tattoo with the comic book in his hand, «Doctor Who is my favorite show too»

Castiel looks down at his arm, where a blue police box is, a scroll around it reading "wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff". He smiles remembering how he got it.

«I got it at Comic-con two years ago» he says looking up at the green eyed man.

«The one in San Diego?»

Castiel nods.

The stranger smiles and Castiel thinks it's the most beautiful thing he ever saw. «That's amazing. Y'know, I have a similar tattoo on my leg, it's a TARDIS too, but it has the profile of my favorite Doctor, Matt Smith, instead of the scroll»

«Oh my God, he's my favorite Doctor too!» Castiel says, trying to not fanboy too hard. The guy is attractive, he doesn't want to scare him away.

«I know right! He's amazing, he acts like a little kid when he's centuries old!»

«You know, that's exactly why he's my favorite» Castiel chuckles.

The man extends his hand, his smile widening. «I'm Dean»

He takes it. «Castiel»

«So Cas, what if we pay for our comics and go grab a coffee together?» 

_Cas_. No one ever called him that, his brothers always went for Cassie and his friend Meg for Clarence, even if Castiel never understood why. He decides he likes how it sounds, especially on Dean's tongue.

«I'd like to, Dean»

Dean bites at his lower lip before going to the check out, with Cas following. They pay for their comics and head out, unable to stop talking about Doctor Who all the way to the coffee shop and even after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the second chapter, I hope you like :p

«So, how's going with your lover boy?» Meg smirks from the sofa where she's sitting.

«Dean is just a friend» Cas answers, pacing around their apartment. They've been seeing each other for few days now and bonded over their favorite tv shows, movies and comics. «Where the hell is my clock?»

«Friend my ass, Clarence. I see how you light up when he texts you» Meg says, then she adds, «Have you tried between your dolls?»

«They're action figures, Meg» Cas says walking to his room. And in fact there it is, just between a Dalek and Steve Rogers. They know each other and share the apartment long enough for Meg to know where he puts his things.

«Found it?» she asks when he returns in the living room. When he nods, she says with a knowing look «You owe me one, Clarence»

«Yeah, yeah, I'll bring you a blueberry muffin after work»

«That's my unicorn» she says, ruffling his hair. 

Cas rolls his eyes, trying to tame it again. «Don't you have a lesson to be to?»

«In an hour, Mrs Talbot postponed»

«Ok, see you later, Meg» Cas says putting on his trenchcoat.

«Remember my muffin!» is the last thing Cas hears before closing the door.

It's a crisp day of March, the sun is high in the sky and Cas walks the twenty minutes walk to his brother Gabriel's bakery, the _Trick or treat_. It's like a family business. Well, almost. Michael is a lawyer so he has his own firm, Balthazar has a job that allows him to travel the world (Castiel never understood what he _actually_ does), Hannah works there part-time, having a family, when her little monsters (her words, not Cas's) allow her, while Cas is there full time.

When he enters the building, something grabs his leg. He looks down at a little girl in a ponytail who looks up at him with big blue eyes.

«Well well, who's this little girl?» Cas says and takes her in his arms. The little girl giggles and puts her arms around Cas's neck. «Where's mommy, Rosie?»

«Right here» Hannah's voice comes from the counter.

«Hello Hannah»

«Castiel» his sister smiles.

«Why this little monster isn't at school?» he asks, raising one eyebrow at Rosie, who giggles at "monster".

«Because she liked it too much being sick at home that now doesn't want to go back to school»

«Is that so, Rosie?»

«Yeah, school is boring and I can't bring my dolls because mom doesn't want to» Rosie pouts.

«But you can make friends there»

Rosie rolls her eyes, something she surely took from Castiel since they spend a lot of time together being him her favorite uncle.

Cas goes on, «What will Justin think though, you're his hero»

«But Justin will go to school. Vivian, mom's friend, says he will become a doctor or a lawyer, like uncle Mike»

«He won't if he sees you not going»

Rosie seems to think about it, then she turns to her mother.

«Uncle Cassie is right.» Hannah says, then she looks at the clock on the wall, «Now it's late to go honey, today you win, but tomorrow you go to school and no stories»

«Ok» Rosie says while Cas puts her down. She gives him a peck on the cheek, then runs in the back to play with her toys.

Cas hugs up his trenchcoat and takes the apron. «Is Justin here too?»

«No, Kurt took the day off» Hannah answers, «And I took the opportunity to come here and make my famous angel cake» she smiles proudly.

«No one does an angel cake like you, Hannah» he says walking behind the counter. «Where's Gabe?»

«He went to the Starbucks two blocks away, he'll be back in...»

Just then, the bell on the door rings, «Were you talking about me?» Gabriel says, a coffee tray in his hand.

«...now» Hannah finishes, walking to Gabriel to take her coffee.

«Cassie, I don't know if you had your coffee yet, but here your mocha cappuccino»

«Thank you, Gabe» Cas says taking the cup his brother hands him.

«Why do they always get my name wrong?» Cas mutters, reading "Cassiel" on the cup.

«Because it's a weird ass name» Gabe says, sipping his coffee.

«Balthazar's weirder»

«But Balth is too sophisticated for a Starbucks»

«That's probably true»

«Anyway,» Gabe says, clapping him on the shoulder, «let's take this show on the road»

~~~~~~~~~~

It's a slow day, like most Fridays. Being a bakery near a campus, the students without classes in the morning don't stick around on the weekends, most of them deciding to go home, so Cas doesn't expect Dean walking in around 11am. He's wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, worn out jeans and a leather jacket and Cas doesn't think he's hot at all.

Dean looks around, when his eyes spot Castiel behind the counter, the corners of his mouth lift in a big smile. Cas waves awkwardly when Dean starts walking to him.

«Hey Cas» Dean says when he's in front of the other boy.

«Hello Dean» Cas smiles, «don't you have a class now?»

«Mr Ketch cancelled and since I have the morning free, I thought I could come over and taste your apple pie» Dean's smile is warm and contagious. Cas smiles too.

«Of course, take out or eat here?»

«Here, gotta ask you something»

Cas nods and walks to the back to take a piece of his apple pie. He hopes Dean likes it.

He brings it back on the front, and sees that Dean took a seat on one of the stools at the counter. «Here you go,» Cas says, presenting the plate to the other boy, «I tried another recipe, putting honey in it. Meg says it's good, but I want the opinion of an expert» he teases. Dean throws his head back in a full body laugh and Cas finds himself laughing softly.

«And I am the expert?» he says when his laugh dies off. Cas just shrugs and Dean shakes his head. «Ok, let's see how this tastes» he says and takes a forkful of the pie. Dean makes a sound close to a moan and Cas sucks in a breath, trying to not imagine what it would be like hearing it in another contest.

«Meg was right, this is really good» Dean says. Cas blushes slightly, and changes the topic, hoping Dean didn't see his blush. He says, «What did you want to ask me?»

Dean looks from the pie to Cas, he scratches his neck and says, «Well, there's a Star Wars marathon of the classic movies in commemoration of Carrie Fisher, aka Princess Leia, at the cinema not too far from my apartment, and you never saw the movies, so I was wondering if you wanted go with me. It starts today with A new hope and ends on Sunday with The return of the Jedi.» Dean says almost in a rush, sounding nervous. «What do you think?» he adds, slower.

«I would like to, so I'll understand why you never shut up about it» Cas teases.

Dean's cheeks become a lovely shade of pink, he says, «Shut up ok, I'm just saying that it's a classic and you should see it at least once in your life»

Cas rolls his eyes smiling, «I know, you always say that»

Dean shakes his head. «Anyway, I gotta go, I promised Benny I would drive him to his girlfriend's house. See you here at 7?»

«Sure» Cas smiles, then he adds, just because he can't stop himself, «The pie is on the house if you buy the popcorn»

Dean laughs softly, «You son of a bitch. Ok, fine» he says, eyes going for a split second on Cas's lips, then he stands up, waves at Cas and he's out of the shop, leaving Cas wondering if Dean looking at his lips really happened or it was just his imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok, I'm still not over Carrie's death, and I had to write something to remember her somehow.  
> I miss her ç___ç


	3. Chapter 3

«Where's my muffin?» Meg asks when she sees Cas walking through the door that afternoon.

«I'm sorry, I must have forgot» Cas says.

«Why are you home already anyway?» she says following him.

«I asked Gabe the last hours free»

Meg leans on his bedroom door, arms crossed, «Must be important if you did» she smirks while Cas rummages through his drawers.

«Dean asked me if I wanted to go to the cinema with him, so...» Cas replies absent-mindedly picking his 'The Angels have the phone box' t-shirt.

«Oh my God, as in a date?»

Cas turns to her, «Well, he didn't use the word "date" but...» he trails off.

«You want it to be»

Cas laughs nervously, «No, nope, no.»

Meg gives him a bitch face and says, «Clarence, I know you long enough to know what's going on in that pretty head of yours»

«It's just... I don't want to keep my hopes up, that's all» Cas sighs, sitting on the bed.

«Castiel...» she says walking to him. She crouches in front of him to be at eye level. «What if this is it?» Cas raises his eyes to her. It's not the first time he would read something wrong when it comes to dates and such. She continues, «How did he look when he asked you to go to the cinema?»

Cas shrugs, «Nervous? I was afraid to lose track of what he was saying because he was talking too fast»

Meg smiles, «Tell you what, if I'm wrong and this is not a date, I'll dye my hair blonde»

Cas sighs and stands up, grabbing the rest of his clothes, he says, «I go take a shower, I have to meet Dean in less than one hour at the bakery»

Castiel goes to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He turns on the water, strips down and gets in when the water is warm enough. He doesn't want to keep his hopes up, but what if Meg is right? He caught Dean staring more than once when he wasn't looking, saw his eyes going down to his lips for brief seconds too, also the eternal lack of personal space between them. Ok, the latter is probably Cas's fault most of the times... God, he will lose his mind if he keeps over thinking it like he always does. There's no time for it now though, he can lose sleep later and ask himself over and over again what could have happened if it was an actual date. _Damn_ , Cas rests his head on the shower wall, he's fucking gone on this guy...

Forty minutes later he's ready and walking to the bakery. He's wearing his 'The Angels have the phine box' t-shirt, jeans that hug his legs perfectly and his old leather jacket. Meg insisted on the last one.

Cas arrives at the bakery just in time to see a long black car. Dean parks the Impala and Cas hops in.

«Hello Dean» he says and looks at Dean, catching him staring (again) and, yeah, he feels like it's humanly impossible to take his eyes off Dean, with his skinny black jeans ( _fuck_ ), red flannel rolled up to the elbows ( _fuck._ ) and a 'It's a trap' t-shirt. He seems he got more freckles too.

«Hey Cas» Dean smiles and Jesus, _it's not fair he looks both hot and cute at the same time,_ Cas thinks. «Are you ready?»

Cas composes himself and says, «If you won't annoy me anymore with it, yeah» he grins, seeing the shock on the other boy's face.

«It's a...»

«... classic Cas!» he finishes imitating Dean's voice. Dean laughs and Cas can't hold his smile. Dean's laugh is the most beautiful thing Cas has ever heard.

«You're an asshole, I don't even know why I'm doing this for you» Dean shakes his head and starts the car again.

«Because you're so deep into the Star Wars fandom I bet you'd call your dog Chewbacca and you want all your friends to be into it as well»

«Someone did their homework, uh?» Dean says eyeing sideways Cas, who shrugs. «I thought I had to at least know the names»

Dean laughs softly, «Don't ever change»

They talk about everything and nothing, how Dean's courses are going, the new place in town that opened the day before and so on until they arrive at the cinema. There are people dressed like their favorite heroes of the movie, Cas can see at least four Han Solos and some Obrian, _isn't that his name?_

«Let's go to the back, I know someone who can let us in right away» Dean says getting out of the car. Cas follows him, walking to the alleyway between the cinema and a music shop. They arrive at a door where a girl is waiting, probably for them. For what Cas can see, she has red hair and a blue vest with the cinema logo.

«Hey, Winchester» she smiles.

«Hey Charlie. This is Castiel. Cas, this is Charlie, the sister I never wanted»

Charlie punches Dean on the arm, «Shut up, you love me» then she turns to Cas, «Don't worry man, he likes to pretend he's tough with all his rock music and his muscle car, but he's a sweetheart»

Cas smiles, he likes Charlie.

«Whatever Charles, do you have our tickets?»

«Yup» she says taking two tickets from the back pocket of her jeans and gives them to Dean. «Enjoy your night, guys» she says opening the door.

«Thanks» they say in unison.

When the door is closed, Cas raises one eyebrow at Dean. «She owed me, it's not that I always sneak in the cinema like this» Dean chuckles.

Cas raises his hands, «I'm not judging»

Dean rolls his eyes, «Ok smartass, come on, I know a perfect seat to enjoy the movie» he says taking Cas's hand. _He probably did it on instinct, not realizing it_ , Cas thinks following Dean to a seat in the middle row. But yet, few seconds pass between them sitting and Dean leaving Cas's hand. Cas wishes it lasted longer.

It takes ten minutes for everyone to take a seat. Then the lights turn off and the famous 'A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...' appears. The movie is not bad, plus it has what now it's called vintage vibe. Cas gets now why Dean likes it so much, and watches it many times, if him mouthing every line is any indication.

About halfway through the movie Cas starts fidgeting with the armrest. It's a force of habit, he can't stay put with his fingers for so long. He's picking at a lose thread of the armrest while Han pilots the Falcon to the Death Star when he feels fingers slowly moving from his wrist to the back of his hand. He looks at it just in time to see Dean's fingers intertwine through his and for a split second Cas doesn't know what to do. Eventually, he closes his fingers on Dean's and hears the other boy sighing. Was he really nervous about it? That's kinda cute. Cas smiles and keeps watching the movie. At some point, Dean's thumb starts tracing random patterns on Cas's hand. Cas thinks, _fuck it_ , and rests his head on Dean's shoulder.

«I hope that's ok» Cas whispers, a little uncertain.

Dean rests his cheek on Cas's head and whispers back, «More than»

Cas smiles.

When the movie ends and Dean and Cas are out the building, still hand in hand, Dean asks, «Would you like to... Take a walk? We can go grab something to eat, I know a place»

«Yeah» Cas smiles.

«So... Did you like the movie?» Dean grins, walking.

«It was great, and I hate to say this but» Cas takes a deep breath and says dramatically, «you were right and I can't wait to see the second one»

Dean chuckles, «I told you it was an awesome saga»

«Yeah yeah» Cas rolls his eyes. «Where's this place you were talking about by the way?»

«It's not so far, I know the owner»

Ten minutes later, they stand in front of a bar with a sign reading 'Harvelle's Roadhouse'.

«I loved this place when I was a kid» Dean smiles, «it's homey... And they sell burgers» he adds, looking at Castiel.

«You know I love burgers»

«Oh, I know» Dean smirks and drags Cas in by the hand. Inside it's warm, you can feel the family vibes. There are tables, a counter with bottles of liquor standing on shelves with a mirror behind and a juke box playing some country tunes. A man with mullet hair who's serving at the counter raises his hand in a lazy wave when he sees Dean, who returns the salute.

«Let's take a seat» Dean says walking to a table.

When they are seated, Cas asks, «How do you know this place?»

«Mom used to take me and my brother Sam here when we were kids, she and the owner are friends»

«Well well well, look who had the decency to pay this place a visit» says a female voice. Cas turns to it, seeing a blonde girl about Dean's age, if not younger, approaching their table.

«If I knew you were on duty, I would have gone to Burger King»

«Very funny Dean, I know you'd die for one of mom's burgers» she says, then turns to Cas, «You must be Castiel, the guy Dean never shuts up about» she smirks, looking at Dean who has cheeks of a light pink.

«Yes,» Cas smiles politely, «nice to meet you...»

«Jo» the girl -Jo- smiles. «What can I bring you guys?» she says taking a notebook from her pocket.

«Just bring us two Ellen's specials and two cokes» Dean answers.

«Coming right up» she says and disappears in the kitchen.

«She's the most annoying person I've ever met, but hey, I love her, she's like my cousin» Dean says.

«You're very close, aren't you?»

«Yeah, we always played when we were kids, even if mom and Ellen were more for the word "fight", but what can I say, she's family»

«Dean!» says another voice. «I have to hear from my daughter you're here because you didn't come to say hi» the woman says, then she looks at Cas, «But I guess that's because you were busy» she puts the orders on the table and extends one hand to him, «I'm Ellen, Jo's mom»

«It's a pleasure, I'm Castiel»

«As in the boy Dean never shuts up about?»

«Yeah, I guess» Cas looks down at the table, a little embarrassed. Really Dean can't stop talking about him?

«It's nice to finally meet you» she smiles, «Enjoy your food, guys, and you» Ellen points a finger at Dean, «come over more often, even to say hi»

Dean shrugs apologetic, «I can't promise Ellen, there are the last exams before spring break this period»

«Then after exams!»

«Ok ok, that I can do»

«Good, see you boys» and with that, she walks back to the kitchen.

They eat in comfortable silence, the only sounds are the juke box playing in the background and the voices of the other clients chatting. Dean insists to pay for the burgers when they finish, saying that Cas can bake him a pie to repay him and they walk back to the Impala, Dean's hand finding Cas's again. They got closer at some point, and now their arms brush at every moment. When they arrive at the car, before unlocking it Dean says, «Gotta tell you something, man, I hoped this would turn out to be a date, because I really like you since when I saw you at the comic store, so I was wondering» he says, coming closer until they're breathing the same air, «I hope that's ok» he smiles cupping Cas's cheek and looking down at him.

Cas smiles, «More than» he says, and presses their lips together.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's lips are softer than he imagined and Cas smiles when he feels the other boy kissing back, his thumb caressing Cas's cheek, the other hand still in Cas's. When they part for air, Cas hides his face in Dean's neck. «You know, I thought it was one sided»

Dean's hand on his cheek comes up to run through his hair. «I haven't been very subtle» he says. Cas can feel Dean's smile in his voice.

«I'm not very good at social interactions»

Dean chuckles, «Yeah, I figured that much»

«Shut up!» Cas says and moves to walk away from Dean, faking offense, but their hands are still linked and he doesn't go far. Dean tugs him in, placing his free hand on the small of Cas's back and leans in again, but he's stopped by the _ding_ of Cas's phone. Cas fishes his phone from the pocket of his jeans and opens the text. It's from Meg.

_**I'm going to Ruby's party. In the haste to go out with your lover boy, you took the bakery's keys btw, it's time for you to put them both on the same keyring, Clarence...** _

Cas groans.

«Something wrong?»

«Meg's out and I confused the apartment's keys with the bakery's ones» he looks up at Dean, «Would it be a problem for you to drop me off at my sister's?»

«You... You can crash at mine» Dean says, not looking at him, embarrassed. He scratches the back of his neck and continues, «I don't mind, it's closest and my bed is big... I mean!» he adds, a faint blush on his face, «Not that I'm hoping... You know... But if you'd like, I can take the couch if it makes you more comfortable...»

Cas smiles. Dean is so adorable, up to one minute ago he was all confident and now he's rambling. «I won't mind, it's just... I don't want to bother you»

Dean stops, and says, «You won't bother me, sweetheart, plus it will be nice to have someone around, someone to cook breakfast for»

«Sweetheart?»

Dean gives him a shy smile, «Crap, too soon?»

Cas shakes his head no, «I like it» and kisses Dean again. Dean smiles in the kiss, but ends it far too soon for Cas's liking. It must have shown on his face because Dean chuckles and says, «We can continue it at my apartment if you like, it's just I don't wanna stay on the street» and pecks his lips once.

They separate just the time to get into the car and, once inside, Dean's hand finds Cas's again. The drive to Dean's apartment takes more or less ten minutes, Dean leaving Cas's hand only to change the gear. Cas still can't believe it, he's holding hands with Dean Winchester, he kissed Dean Winchester and now he's going to spend the night at his apartment. And even if he won't ever admit it, Meg was right.

Dean leads Cas to his apartment without words, but it's not an awkward silence, it never is between them. When they walk past the threshold, Dean turns to Cas, «It's not much, but I manage»

Cas looks around the place, taking it in. It's not big, there's the living room with a sofa, TV and a stereo, a little kitchen and no wall to separate them. There's a small aisle that leads to the bedroom and bathroom. There are framed posters of movies and TV shows on the walls, Star Wars and Star Trek, Doctor Who, one with a mask with mustache and "Fsociety" written just below, there also are posters of The Lord of the Rings, all three of them. Cas walks to the one of The Fellowship of the Ring, it's more worn out compared to the other two.

«That one comes straight from the cinema of Lawrence» Dean says. Cas doesn't turn and seconds later he feels a pair of arms closing around his middle. He puts one hand on them. Dean continues, «I was like 8, and my dad took me to see the movie, I loved it so much I couldn't stop talking about it. Few days later, I find this on my bed after school. Dad said his friend who worked at the cinema had a couple of those posters and he gave one to my dad... I have it since then, I bought the other two on the Internet, I needed to have all of them»

Cas turns his near a little to look at Dean. «I love those movies too, I also read the books plus The Hobbit and The Silmarillion»

Dean chuckles and hides his face in Cas's neck. «You're a fuckin' nerd»

«Says you» Cas says, pointing at the posters around the place.

«You got me there» Dean says in his neck, leaving a kiss there and Cas shivers.

«Come, I'll get you something to change into» Dean says and walks to the bedroom with Cas following.

Dean's bedroom is simple like the rest of the house, except that the posters on the walls are basically rock and metal bands, from Led Zeppelin to Metallica. There's a desk on the wall opposite the door, a dresser, and books everywhere.

«Sorry for the mess» Dean says walking to the bed that lies in the center of the room. «Finals are close and I study wherever I can, leaving books everywhere apparently» he takes some books and places them on the desk, already full.

«No worries,» Cas says, helping Dean, «Meg is worse than that»

«What is she studying for again?»

«To be a nurse» Cas answers and Dean nods in acknowledgement.

They put aside all the books and Dean rummages through his drawers for a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt and when he finds the clothes, he walks to Cas and gives him them along with a chaste kiss, it's like now that he can kiss Cas, he doesn't know how to stop. Not that Cas minds, of course. «The bathroom's over there» Dean says with a smile pointing at the door across the room, «make yourself at home»

Cas gives Dean another small kiss because _how can I resist those lips_ and goes to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He debates if he should tell Meg that she was right, but either way, better wait until tomorrow. He changes into Dean's clothes and returns to the bedroom, where he finds Dean sitting on the bed smiling at his phone. He's beautiful. Dean types something then lifts his eyes, looking at Cas. «It was Sammy» he says.

Cas walks into the room. «I thought it was your girlfriend» he teases.

«I don't text my girlfriend when my boyfriend is in my home, wearing my clothes» Dean teases back standing up, «And by the way, he looks very good in them»

«Mmh you think so?» Cas says, running his hands on Dean's back.

Dean's hands go on Cas's hips. «Do I look like a liar to you?»

«A little»

«Then get out of my apartment, you ungrateful little shit»

«But I don't have anywhere else to go» Cas says, using puppy eyes, like Rosie does when she wants an extra cupcake.

Dean rolls his eyes. «Fine, but just because I don't want you to go to sleep under some bridge»

Cas beams at him, and Dean asks, «What do you wanna do? We can watch TV, snuggle in bed or sleep, your choice»

«Well, I gotta wake up early tomorrow because I have to go to the bakery, and it's already late...» he says looking at his clock signing 11:30pm. «Sorry»

«It's ok» Dean smiles, «I didn't know you worked on Saturday»

«It's half day, Sunday we're closed though, so we can spend more time together if you can... Or want» he ends in a murmur.

«Hey,» Dean says putting a finger under Cas's chin so he can look into his eyes. «of course I want to spend time with you, what makes you think I don't?»

Cas shrugs, «I don't know, I feel like intruding»

«Well, you're not»

Cas gives him a shy smile, «I'm sorry»

«It's ok, let's go to bed» Dean says and guides Cas on said bed by the hand. They get under the covers, Dean wrapping his arms around Cas, bringing him close until Cas's back is on Dean's chest. Cas's hands find their place again on Dean's arms. Dean kisses the back of Cas's neck and whispers, «Goodnight, sweetheart»

Cas smiles. «Goodnight, Dean» he answers in the same tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok uhm... I think I should give you some explanation? At least for their age I mean... Because he was 8 when he first watched The Fellowship, Dean is *counts on fingers* 24, Cas is about the same age. Oh, and Dean studies to be a teacher, I still haven't decided of what.
> 
> Also... I put some of me in Cas because I feel like intruding all the damn time and I'm so insecure about everything, and when I say "everything", I mean literally.
> 
> Anyway, thumbs up if you liked and remember to subs— wait, that's not YouTube and I'm not Dan and Phil...


	5. Chapter 5

_EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE._

Castiel doesn't bother to open his eyes as he raises his arm, touching the screen of his phone and effectively stopping the alarm clock. A body stirs behind him and brings him close.

«Why do you have a fuckin' screaming Dalek as your alarm clock?» Dean mumbles sleepily.

Castiel turns around, wrapping his arms around Dean. «So I wake up» he says, still not opening his eyes.

Dean chuckles, his hands roaming up and down Cas's back. «Doesn't seem working»

«Shut up, you're warm»

Dean sighs, burying his nose in the crook of Cas's neck. «What time is it anyway?»

Cas feels his heart flutter at the small, intimate gesture. He hugs Dean closer and says, «Seven»

Dean groans, «Too early», he starts placing small kisses on Cas's neck, making him sigh this time. «Do you really have to go?» Dean asks between kisses. Cas closes his eyes again, «I... I think Gabe won't bother if I tell him I'd be late» he says while Dean's mouth slowly travels up to his jaw and his chin before landing on his lips. Cas kisses Dean back eagerly, morning breath be damned. He opens his mouth when Dean licks on his bottom lip, deepening the kiss. Cas can feel himself getting hard and he's sure Dean can feel it too due to them being this close and he's pretty sure something is happening in Dean's sweatpants too. Cas lightly bites on Dean's lip, earning a whimper from the other boy who turns Cas on his back, getting on top of him. When they part for air, Cas notices how the green of Dean's eyes is almost swallowed by lust, his skin flushed, making the freckles stand out, his lips red for their intense make out. The grin Dean gives him is downright sinful as he leans back in, hands moving under Cas's (Dean's) t-shirt, his voice low when he says, «Better warn Gabe you're gonna be late». Cas shivers when he feels the tip of Dean's tongue on his pulse point where he's more sensitive and he stifles a moan while he blindly searches for his phone on the nightstand. Dean chuckles, «Sensitive?» to which Cas nods.

Dean sits back up and Cas takes the opportunity to write to his brother, **_gonna be a little late, got locked out the apartment yesterday, I'll explain later._ ** When he puts the phone back on the nightstand, he notices that Dean took off his t-shirt. _God, he's beautiful._  Dean has freckles even on his shoulders and chest and Cas wants to count them. He has a tattoo just above his heart, a star with a flaming circle around it, C3PO with one hand on R2D2's "head" on his right hip and a writing on his left side. Cas sits up, putting one hand on the back of Dean's neck and brings him down for another kiss, feeling one of Dean's hands in his hair and Dean's hips moving on his slowly, making both of them gasp. Dean's free hand tugs at his t-shirt and Cas breaks the kiss to take it off, then Dean pushes him down back on the bed, kissing every inch of his exposed torso, slowly going down, thumb caressing his enochian tattoo. When Dean reaches his navel, he lifts his eyes to Cas's, asking for permission, and when Cas nods, Dean shoves his sweatpants and boxer down, freeing his erection. Dean licks his lips, then he licks a stripe from the base to the head of Cas's cock, and Cas throws his head back on the pillow, groaning. Then he feels the wet heat of Dean's mouth and he can't help the moan that escapes his lips because it's too hot, too much and he grips the sheets with one hand, Dean's hair with the other. Cas feels his orgasm building as Dean licks and sucks, bobbing his head. He doesn't go past «I'm—» to warn the guy, that he comes in Dean's mouth.

«Come here» Cas says after few seconds when he caught his breath, and Dean obliges. When he's at eye level, Cas kisses him, tasting himself on Dean's tongue and with one swift movement, he has the green eyed boy on his back on the bed. Cas takes his time, kissing Dean everywhere he can, on his neck, his collarbone. «Fuck, Cas» is the breathy response to his ministrations. Cas smirks before sucking one of Dean's nipples into his mouth, getting a soft moan from him, then does the same with the other, his hands traveling down until they find the elastic of the sweatpants. Dean lifts his hips without a word and Cas takes it as invitation to take them off along with the boxers. He keeps kissing down Dean's body until he reaches his goal. Dean is huge and Cas wastes no time in taking him in his mouth. He starts sucking, paying attention on the head and by the throaty moans Dean is making, he's appreciating it. Cas puts one hand on Dean's hip and moves the other up and down Dean's length what he can't take in his mouth. Soon enough, Dean is coming, moaning Cas's name. Cas takes what he can get, then crawls back to Dean, who wraps him in his arms and kisses him lazily.

«I'm sorry, I got carried away» Dean says when they part.

«I wasn't complaining» Cas smirks and kisses him again.

«Wait, I gotta see what Gabe replied» Cas says, after few moments of kissing that feel like hours, and sits on the bed, giving his back to Dean, who comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his middle, placing little kisses on his shoulder. Dean is very affectionate.

**_All good, baby bro. u can stay w/ the person u had ur date w/ all day if u want, I've Hannah here helping me ;) also, ur favorite monster says hi_ **

«Who's your favorite monster?» Dean asks on his skin.

Cas smiles fondly, typing a **_thanks brother, tell Rosie I say hi too_** , «My niece Rosie, she's Hannah's daughter, and she's a very cool kid»

«Mmh» Dean places another little kiss on Cas's shoulder, «Speaking of cool things, I like your wings» he says tracing his fingers on the outline of both wings inked on Cas's back.

«Thanks, I'm named after an Angel, you know» he says turning to look at Dean.

«Are you now?» Dean says, bringing them both down back on the mattress.

«Yes» Cas answers, putting one arm around Dean's middle when they lay back. «My parents are very religious and all of us were named after something religion related. My older brothers are named Michael and Gabriel, like the Archangels, then there's Balthazar, named after one of the Three Wise Men, then Hannah, the only girl, her name means "Grace" in Hebrew, then there's me, named after the Angel of Thursday because I was born on a Thursday»

«Me and my brother have such peasants names instead, named after my mother's parents» Dean laughs softly.

«I like your name» Cas says, running one hand through Dean's hair, who kisses him sweetly instead of answering.

«I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'll make us breakfast,» Dean says when he breaks the kiss, «and» he adds, accentuating the word, «we can have whatever tv show marathon you want since your brother gave you the free day, and yes, I mean it as I want you here and you're not intruding»

Cas rolls his eyes fondly, «Ok, I'll tell Meg I stay here»

Dean chuckles and pecks Cas's lips before standing up and going to the bathroom picking up a fresh pair of boxers from his bedside table and not bothering putting them on. Cas stares until the bathroom door is closed because _Jesus Christ, that ass is perfect_. He clears his throat and gets his phone, deciding to text her instead of calling because she's probably still sleeping.

**_I'm at Dean's, Gabe gave me a free day, so I think I'll spend some time with him today._ **

He tosses the phone on the bed and takes the opportunity to grab his clothes scattered around the room, putting on his boxers and looks around the room. There's a box of vinyls next to the desk Cas didn't see the night before, it's more Led Zeppelin than others, some Metallica and a couple of Motörhead. His eyes move to the books on the desk, some closed, other opened. Cas browses the pages of the book on top, lines and lines highlighted with precision. He turns around when he hears a huff of laugh, finding Dean rummaging through his drawer for clean clothes in nothing but the boxers he took with him in the bathroom, his hair still damp from the shower. «It's easier than it looks» he says before raising his eyes to Cas, smiling.

«Or you're just more clever than you think»

Dean ducks his head, blushing a little. It's endearing. Cas walks closer, he wants to kiss Dean so much, and so he does, a small kiss, on the corner of Dean's mouth. Dean's smile widens and kisses Cas again, more firmly and straight on the mouth.

«You can change in my clothes if you want» he says, the blush still there, even if fainted. «Unless you'd feel more comfortable in yours, I don't want to rush things»

Cas chuckles, «It's ok either way»

«Suit yourself, is eggs and bacon ok for breakfast?»

«It's perfect» Cas smiles and pecks Dean's lips before taking his own t-shirts and the sweatpants he slept in that night before walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He takes a quick shower and doesn't bother to dry off his hair, it's a hot day, it will dry off by its own.

The smell of bacon is very inviting and Cas makes a beeline for the kitchen/living room, taking place on a stool at the island. They eat in silence, when Dean, out of the blue, asks how Rosie is. «She's...» Cas starts, «She's a force of nature, you know» he smiles fondly, «she knows what she wants, and she gets it almost every time, but not in the spoiled brat way... She's a lot like Hannah now that I think of it»

«She sounds like a badass»

Cas chuckles, «Oh trust me, she is»

Dean smiles and it's warm, going all the way to his eyes and Cas feels himself blushing under such intense stare. «What?» he asks.

Dean shakes his head, «Nothing, just... Do you really love her, don't you?»

«You can say that, I'm her favorite uncle» he adds proudly.

«That's cute» Dean says as he stands up to put the plates in the sink. «Come on, I promised you a tv show marathon, didn't I?»

They get comfy on Dean's sofa, cuddled together, watching Daredevil on Netflix, but Cas doesn't quite follow the show, more interested in Dean's gorgeous profile when he's not looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Uhm... I don't know what happened... I, like Dean, got carried away... hope you liked this one eheheh


	6. Chapter 6

Cas spent the rest of the weekend at Dean's, going to his apartment just to grab clean clothes since he didn't want to bother Dean every time with a new change of his clothes. Meg couldn't stop saying she was right, and Cas promised her a lemon cake just to make her to shut up. They also went to the cinema of course, but differently from the other time, there was more hand holding and kissing during the breaks and more of Dean's arm around Cas's shoulders.

When Monday rolls around, Dean drives Cas to the bakery.

«I'll see you later?» Dean whispers few centimeters from Cas's lips, a smile on his own.

«I have to bake Meg the lemon cake I promised her» Cas answers in the same tone, smiling too.

Dean leans back a little, «When will you bake me a pie?»

«Whenever you want, darling»

«No, don't. You sound like Mr Crowley» Dean chuckles. Then he leans in again to steal another kiss from Cas.

«Tell me how it goes» Cas says before getting out of the car. Dean has the first exam of the period before spring break and they spent half the time of the weekend studying. Well, Dean studied, Cas just helped him the best he could, physics is a bitch.

He waves as Dean takes off and drives to the campus, a smile across his face that doesn't leave him when he enters the shop.

«Oh look at that smiley face! Are you ok, little brother?» Gabe says the moment he spots Cas.

«Shut up, Gabriel» Cas says tying his apron.

«Come on, who makes you all blushy and smiley on a Monday?» Gabe says the last word like it comes from a spell of dark magic. «Is it the man in that shiny black car?»

Castiel sighs. «If you want to gossip we can organize a sleep over and I can braid your hair while talking about boys» he says in a high pitched voice.

«Dont sass me, young man and get to work. It's Monday and this means a lot of people getting late who will come by to grab a donut because they hadn't time to have breakfast at home»

«Your favorite day» Cas says, walking behind the counter.

«Exactly, Cassie!» Gabe answers. «Now let's go prepare some of the Novaks' magic muffins while waiting for customers»

~~~~~~~~~~

It's close to lunch break when Dean texts Cas.

**_I passed! And all thanks to you, angel. Now I only have four exams to do and I'm officially on spring break, maybe you can help me ;)_ **

Cas smiles at it and texts back . ** _I_ _ **'m** proud of you, Dean! And I'd be happy to help you study, and when I say "study" I mean "on the books"_**

The reply comes almost instantly. ** _Aaaw but do I get at least something as reward if the answer's right?_**

**_We'll see..._ **

**_Whatever, asshole._ **

Then a second text. **_Do you work this evening?_**

**_Yes, why?_ **

**_I was thinking to come by if that's ok._ **

**_Of course you can, Gabriel won't mind._ **

**_Awesome! I'll see you later then xx_ **

**_See you, Dean xx_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

True to his word, Dean walks through the bakery's door a little before six, walking straight to Cas with a big smile on his face.

«Hello handsome» he says leaning on the counter.

«Hello yourself» Cas smirks and looks around before kissing Dean quickly. But the moment he leans back, Dean hooks a finger in the front of his apron, bringing him back to kiss him again, longer this time.

Well, not for so long actually, because they're interrupted by a girl squealing and yelling, «Mom! Uncle Cassie is doing what you and dad do, but with a guy!»

Cas turns to the door and sees Rosie walking to them. «Hello Rosie»

«Hi, uncle Cassie» she sits on a stool and leans in to give Cas a kiss on his cheek, then turns to Dean. «Who are you?» she asks eyeing the boy up and down, as to decide if she should trust him.

«I'm Dean, who are you?» Dean says.

«I'm Rose Marie Shane»

«Nice to meet you, Rose Marie Shane» Dean says and shakes her hand.

Rosie smiles and looks from Dean to Cas to Dean again. «Are you two married?» she asks tilting her head, another thing she took from Cas.

Cas blushes slightly, looking at Dean from the corner of his eye,  who's looking down, a hand on the back of his neck and a slight pink on his cheeks. «No, Rosie, we're not...»

«Then why were you kissing?» she interrupts him, «Isn't it something married people do?»

«Rosie» thank God, Hannah saves the situation. «What did I tell you about making people uncomfortable?» she says walking into the bakery with a baby seat where Justin is sleeping.

Rosie turns to her mother, «Not to»

«Good.» Hannah says, putting the baby seat on an empty table. «Say sorry to uncle Cassie and his friend»

«It's not necessary, ma'am» Dean smiles at Hannah. «Rosie is a very curious girl, am I right?» he says, winking at the little girl.

Rosie giggles behind her hand and says, «I like you, Dean, you're funny»

«So you are Dean» Hannah smiles, «it's nice put a face to the name finally» she extends her hand, «I'm Hannah»

Dean takes it and kisses it, «Pleasure's all mine, Mrs Shane»

«Please, Hannah is fine, I'm not that old» she chuckles.

«And he is my brother Justin,» Rosie chimes in, «he can't talk yet, he's small»

«And how old are you, Rosie?» Dean asks.

«I'm six and three-quarters!»

Cas smiles when Rosie tugs at the sleeve of Dean's leather jacket, dragging him to a table to show him her drawings, and he shrugs when Dean's eyes meet his, as to say "told you she's a force of nature".

And when Hannah comes back to the front, leaning close to Cas, making their arms brush, and whispering in his ear «I approve», his smile grows wider, thinking _It seems Rosie approves too._


	7. Chapter 7

It came suddenly. They all were at the Trick or treat, Hannah was there too, with Rosie and Justin, helping Gabe in the back. Cas was in the front, keeping an eye on both his nephews. Rosie was drawing something while Justin was in his stroller. When the bell on the door rang and Dean walked in, a big smile on his face, announcing that his last exam before spring break was done and passed, Cas and Rosie congratulated him. Justin was watching the scene from his stroller, eyeing the new stranger with interest, and Dean crouched at his level, making faces to make him laugh and succeeding. Then Rosie jumped on Dean's back, her little arms around his neck, and he stood up, started spinning and Rosie's laugh filled the shop, with Justin doing grabby hands from where he was. _I think I love him_ , Cas thought, suddenly. And yeah, it was true.

~~~~~~~~~~

«Dean, stop it» Cas says pushing his boyfriend with the hand that doesn't hold the pastry bag. «Dean, I'm serious, I can't finish Rosie's birthday cake if you keep this up»

«But you like it» Dean whispers, placing another kiss on Cas's neck.

«Not when I'm putting icing on a cake»

Cas sighs when Dean sucks at his earlobe. «Dean» he warns, making the other boy chuckle softly.

«Ok ok, don't smite me» Dean says kissing Cas one last time on the cheek and sitting on the chair across from Cas in his and Meg's apartment. Well, only Cas's in this time of the year, since Meg doesn't waste any time to go back home the moment all her exams are done.

It's been a little more than one month they're together now, and it's Rosie's birthday in two hours (she begged Dean to come too because he makes her laugh and Dean of course accepted), and Cas baked her her favorite cake as usual: chocolate and cream with chocolate frosting on top. He was about to put the icing on it when Dean decided to come by with no apparent reason (he said) and peppered Cas with kisses up to two minutes ago, when Cas asked him to stop.

«Why the bees?» Dean asks watching Cas drawing a couple of bees on the chocolate frosting.

«I love bees, and so does Rosie» Cas answers not looking up.

«I love you» Dean says and at this, Cas looks up, heart drumming in his chest. Dean looks like he didn't intend to say it, like a slipped secret, but then he smiles, almost shy and says again, «I love you»

Cas says nothing, he just looks back at the cake, finishing the fat cartoon-y body of the bee with surprisingly firm hand, considering he's shaking because Dean used those three words, words that he himself thought just a week ago and now he wants to say them too but he's icing a fucking bee on a cake and he thinks he's close to have a panic attack because he still hasn't said anything while Dean used _those three words_ , but luckily nothing comes.

«You don't need to say it back, I know it's pretty soon, I just wanted you to know» Dean says, misreading, in fact, Cas's silence.

Cas places the pastry bag on the table the moment he's done and walks where Dean is sitting, cradles Dean's face in his hands and kisses him with everything he has and Dean from his part tugs at Cas's waist until he's sitting on his legs and deepens the kiss.

When the kiss ends, Cas looks into those green eyes that had been the very first thing he noticed of Dean, bright, breathtaking green eyes that he's sure doesn't actually exist in nature and that he loves.

«I love you too, Dean» he whispers and smiles when Dean does. And they're kissing again, softly, like they have all the time in the world.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's a 40 minutes drive to Hannah's, but Dean makes it in 30 because he loves to "challenge his baby". Dean's love for his car is kinda concerning, but hey, Cas wouldn't have him any other way.

When Dean parks in front of the house, Cas turns to him. «Nervous?» he asks, his thumb drawing little circles on the inside of Dean's wrist.

Dean takes a breath. «A little, actually» he turns to Cas. «I mean, it's your family... I don't know... Michael seems scary» he ends in a whisper, as if Michael could hear him.

Cas chuckles softly, «It will be ok, I love you and they will too» he smiles, «Plus you already met half of the family and they love you, especially Rosie»

«Yeah, yeah...» Dean says, looking at the steering wheel.

Cas moves his hand from Dean's wrist to his jaw, turning the other body's face to him again. «Hey, I love you and it's gonna be ok»

Dean smirks, «Say that again»

«What? I love you or it's gonna be ok?»

«Both»

Cas leans in, saying, «It's gonna be ok» he gives Dean a small kiss and says on the lips, «And I love you»

«Love you too, angel»

«I know» Cas smirks and leans back to open the door.

«Wait, did you just go Han Solo on me?»

«You know it, my young padawan» Cas says opening the door.

«I created a monster» Dean chuckles getting out of the car too and waiting for Cas to grab the cake from the backseat, then following him to Hannah's porch.

A tall man with kind brown eyes answers the door few seconds after Cas rings the bell, an easy smile forming on his face when he sees him.

«Hey, Castiel» he says, then looks at Dean.

«Hello, Kurt. This is Dean, my boyfriend. Dean, Kurt, my brother in law» 

«Oh, so you are Dean,» Kurt says, shaking his hand, «nice to finally meet you»

«Pleasure is all mine, Mr Shane»

«Kurt, please, we're family, right? Come in, everyone's already here, in the back» Kurt says. «I hope you got Rosie's cake in that box, Castiel, she never stopped talking about it the whole day» he says not turning back and opening the door to the back garden.

«Of course and it's her favorite, with the bees and all» Cas says.

«I go get the food, make yourself at home Dean» Kurt says, slapping one hand on Dean's shoulder and walks to the kitchen.

«He's nice» Dean whispers when the man disappears.

«Told you it won't be earth wracking» Cas whispers back and steps out in the garden. As always, Rosie's birthday party consists in a family only barbecue while the real party with all of Rosie's friends takes place in the early evening, Cas can see a flat bouncy castle in a corner, probably of the Princess of the year. Michael is leaning on the swing, listening to whatever Gabriel is talking about, Hannah is feeding Justin in his high chair while Amelia Novak is setting the table and Jimmy Novak plays with the birthday girl.

Dean grabs Cas's free hand when Justin looks up from the spoon to them, saying something that sounds like Cas's name and everyone turns to them. Cas squeezes it, sensing Dean's nervousness.

«Uncle Cassie! Dean!» Rosie shouts and runs to them, while Kurt comes from behind and saves the cake just seconds before Rosie crashes on Cas's legs. Cas mouths a 'thank you' and takes Rosie in his arms.

«Someone told me today is your birthday» Dean smiles and Rosie giggles. «It is!» she says. «Look what grandpa brought me, she has green eyes and freckles, like you!» she adds, showing Dean a doll of Rapunzel.

«She does look like you, Dean, I should call you Rapunzel»

«Please, don't» Dean chuckles.

«Good morning, boys»

Cas turns to the voice. «Hello, dad»

«Look grandpa, Dean looks like Rapunzel!»

«You're right honey» Jimmy says, then extends one hand to Dean. «Nice to meet you, son»

«Nice to meet you too, Mr Novak»

«Dad, he is...» Castiel says, putting Rosie down, «Dean Winchester, my... Boyfriend»

Jimmy smiles, «Yeah, Rosie must have mentioned it once or twice, you really charmed her, Dean»

Dean chuckles, «She charmed me too, she's a wonderful kid»

That's when Amelia joins them, «Castiel» she says warmly, kissing Cas on the cheek.

«Mom» he smiles, then adds, «he is my boyfriend, Dean»

«Enchanted» Dean says kissing her hand.

«Wow Castiel, he's very charming, where did you find him?» Amelia giggles.

«So Dean, what are you doing?» Jimmy asks.

«I'm studying to become a teacher. I'd like to teach science in high school»

«That's admirable, if I may, why science?»

«Yeah, well... Me and my brother Sam always played mad scientists when we were kids, and the space, it always fascinated me»

Cas smiles when Dean mentions Sam, he always lights up speaking about his little brother, that's one of the things he loves about Dean.

Jimmy and Amelia nod at Dean's words and Cas lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He has to admit, he was a little nervous about it, not that his parents wouldn't like him dating a man, they don't really care about Cas's sexuality, it's just... _I don't even know why I was so nervous, they seem to like him_ , he thinks.

«Hey, Deano!» Gabriel says, putting one arm around the body's shoulders when Jimmy and Amelia finish talking to him and go respectively to help Kurt with the barbecue and to play with Rosie.

«Gabe, long time no see»

«Don't be a smartass, Dean, you're always at the _Trick_ distracting Cassie»

«Gabriel!» Cas whines.

«What Cassie, it's true»

«Gabriel, please, don't make people uncomfortable as you tend to do» Michael says approaching them.

«So Dean» he says eyeing him, «finally I can meet you, Castiel told me about you few times... Well, more than just a few to be honest»

And this makes Cas cover his face with his hands when Dean looks his way.

«Did he, now?»

«Yes, since the day you two met actually»

«Mike!» Cas warns, face still in his hands.

But Michael continues, like he didn't hear him, «And he always had that dreamy look on his face that...»

«Ok Mike, that's enough!» Cas says pushing his chuckling brother away.

«Come on Cassie, I'm just doing what all big brothers do, embarrassing their little brothers»

«I was honestly waiting for Gabe to do that» Cas says folding his arms.

«Yeah, well, I asked him if I could do it» Michael says, then turns serious, «does he make you happy? I mean, he's not trouble, right?»

Cas turns to Dean, who's laughing with Gabriel, «Yeah, he does» he smiles and turns back to Michael, «He's good to me, Mike, you don't have to worry»

«Yeah, well, that's what big brothers do, too» Michael smiles.

«I appreciate it» Cas smiles back.

«Don't mention it, now let's go eat, you know how I love Kurt's barbecues»

~~~~~~~~~~

It's almost at the cutting of the cake that another person comes over at the Shanes, announcing himself with a «I heard today's someone's birthday» with his perfect purchased British accent.

«Uncle Balth!» the little girl screams and launches herself in the blonde tall man's arms.

«Balth» Hannah smiles, «I didn't know you were in town»

«Well, I had a stopover and I thought to make you a surprise»

«It's good to see you, son»

«Me too, mama» Balthazar says and kisses his mother on the forehead.

«We were just cutting the cake uncle Cassie made» Rosie giggles.

«Uncle Cassie has always had a magic hand with the cakes, watch out Gabe or he will overtake you» he then turns from a grumbling Gabriel to Dean. «I don't think we met before,» he extends his hand smiling, «I'm Balthazar»

«I'm Dean, Cas's boyfriend» Dean says shaking it.

«Ooh "Cas", lovely nickname» Balthazar winks. «He's a cutie, Cassie, keep him»

Cas rolls his eyes, Balthazar always had a flirty nature.

«I wanna eat the cake!» Rosie announces in that pure innocence that only children can have. And of course, her wish comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, wanna hear a funny story? Ok so, when I started this fic, I never thought it would go this far, I thought that 4 chapters, maybe 5 were enough, but then I changed my mind and made it to 10, and I totally wasn't thinking to drop Cas's parents, but then Rosie's birthday happened and I thought, why not put her grandparents too? Dean's gonna meet Cas's family after all and I don't think his parents would miss their granddaughter's birthday, no? I realized later that I put Novak in the last chapter instead of Shurley, since in the show Chuck is "Cas's father" because of him being God, and I would have put Becky or some ofc as his mother. So, long story short, have Jimmy and Amelia Novak as Cas's and his siblings' parents xD


	8. Chapter 8

They're kissing lazily on Dean's couch. They spend more time at Dean's because he has a "more complete movies collection, and I have to show you some classics", so now they're basically watching, ahem, pretending to watch Slaughterhouse Five.

«When do you have to go back home?» Cas asks between kisses.

«Three days» Dean answers, «and I want you to come with me»

«Dean,» a kiss, «you know I have to ask Gabe first»

«Fine» another kiss, «I can't wait for you to meet Sammy, I bet you two will go along well being both of you huge bookworms» Dean chuckles on Cas's lips.

«But you love us» Cas smirks.

«You got me there» Dean says and kisses Cas again, deeper this time. Cas puts his arms around Dean's neck, bringing him down so they're both lying on the couch. Dean settles between Cas's open legs, touching him everywhere he can while Cas's hands roam under Dean's t-shirt, touching hot flesh. Dean starts kissing on Cas's jaw and neck, sucking at his pulse point, making Cas shiver and Cas, from his part, touches Dean's nipples and the green eyed boy moans softly on Cas's skin. Cas smirks and Dean rolls his hips, making both of them moan when their erections collide.

«Dean» Cas says softly, after some minutes of kissing. «Dean, I want you»

«You've got me, Cas» Dean says between kisses.

«No,» Cas says pushing Dean a little so he can look into his eyes, «I want you» he repeats seriously. Dean seems to Stuy him for a moment, as to be sure, then he nods and kisses Cas one more time before standing up a door taking Cass hand, and walking to his bedroom. They never did something like that in the thirty days they dated, sure, blowjobs, occasional handjobs, but never this. _It's a new step in our relationship_ , Cas thinks as he drags Dean on the bed with him, their mouths locking again.

Clothes are shedded and kisses become more frantic. When Dean gets up on his elbows, skin flushed and the green of his eyes swallowed by the black of his pupils, to get the lube, he asks, a little breathless, «How do you want to do this?»

«I'm okay either way» 

«I'd really like to fuck you then» Dean says in a husky voice, mere centimeters from Cas's lips.

«Please do» Cas says. He knows he's begging, but honestly he can care less when Dean closes the space between them to kiss him hard.

He takes his time opening Cas up, carefully, slowly pushing in when Cas tells him he's ready. Dean moves slowly, until he finds a rhythm, increasing the pace, every moan falling from Cas's lips encouraging him to do more, until they fall off the edge, Cas first with Dean's hand on him and Dean some seconds later.

Dean's lips are on his again, moving slowly, then Dean gets out of the bed, taking his discarded t-shirt to clean them both and tossing it on the floor again when he's finished. Dean gets on the bed again, putting the covers over them both and pulls Cas closer putting one arm around his shoulders. Cas puts an arm around Dean's waist and his head on Dean's shoulder, feeling sleepy, and snuggles closer to his boyfriend. He feels Dean's lips on his hair and his thumb drawing random circles on his shoulder.

«I love you in all time and space» Dean says in almost a whisper.

Cas smiles and, not opening his eyes and in the same tone, says, «I love you too, you dork» 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! *waves* funny thing, I always think I won't post a new chapter in time but turns out, I'm always in time, it's like a sorcery or something lol anyway, I hope you all had a great Easter and Easter Monday (to who celebrates) and a great Doctor Who day (I love how this new season started, Bill is awesome *--*) see you next week with the second-to-last chapter and have a great rest of the week


	9. Epilogue

**~Four years later~**

Cas is in the kitchen humming some random tune while cooking dinner when he hears the front door open and close and a pair of arms hugging him from behind some moments later.

«Smells so good, angel» Dean says.

«I made your favorite» Cas replies turning around in Dean's arms.

Dean raises one eyebrow. «What's the occasion?»

«I came home early today and I know how much teacher-parents meetings stress you out»

«You really are an angel» Dean says and kisses the corner of Cas's mouth. Cas smirks and grabs Dean's tie, tugging him in to kiss him properly.

When they part, Dean asks, smelling the air, «You baked something?»

«Yes, and» Cas says, accentuating the word, «you can't peak»

«Why?» Dean whines.

«Because it's a surprise»

«But...»

«I said no» Cas interrupts pushing Dean away, «Set the table, it's almost ready» he adds turning to the stove again.

Dean makes a noise that sounds quite like Chewbacca groaning, but does as he's told.

Since Dean got his teaching degree, they moved into their first apartment in Lebanon so Dean could teach, something that happened only as substitute until last year, when finally he became of role, when the high school of a little city just an hour away called him. At some point, Dean got tired of driving back and forth, so they decided to buy a real house in Dean's workplace. A two-story house with a garden, not too big nor too small, just perfect, and it's exactly 20 minutes drive to the high school. Cas opened a bakery using his savings (and a very little help from his parents) not too far, the _Bumblebee_. Gabriel declared war at his brother the moment he heard the news.

«Did you steal the recipe from my mom?» Dean asks after the first bite.

«No, but she emailed it to me»

Meeting the Winchesters has been quite an experience. Mary is a lovely woman, she soon liked Castiel and started telling stories about Dean's childhood just to embarrass him. With Sam, he bonded over books, as Dean said; clever kid, too tall for his age and he keeps getting tall. With John Winchester, it's been another story. The man was a little stiff at first, but warmed up after a couple of beers and a deep conversation about classic cars, a passion he shares with Michael Novak. Luckily Cas knows something about it thanks to his brother. In the end, he smiled at Cas and even hugged him.

Dean is telling Cas about the meeting, about a mother who can't believe her son doesn't excell in science, it's just Dean who hates him. That's "total bullshit" as Dean elegantly put it.

«She probably has a crush on you» Cas teases, «or maybe the kid does and wants some private lessons»

Dean almost chokes, «Cas, you can't say shit like that»

«Why not, you're pretty hot»

«Too bad I'm taken, then» Dean grins.

 _Speaking of..._ Cas thinks, then says out loud, «I go grab dessert» and walks in the kitchen before Dean can say anything.

He leans on the counter for a moment, taking a deep breath. He can do this.

He takes the cupcakes out of the oven, where he put them so Dean wouldn't spoil himself the surprise, and puts the two he iced before on a plate. He walks back to the living room, and the stops in his tracks catching Dean staring at him in concern.

«Cas, are you ok?» he asks.

«Yes, I'm» Cas answers, waving one hand as to shoo a fly, «I'm fine»

He puts the plate with the cupcakes in front of Dean, the four letters iced in white on the dark chocolate surface. _Would you marry me?_

Dean looks at the cupcakes for few moments, his mouth slightly open, then he turns to his boyfriend, «Cas» he whispers.

Cas sinks on one knee, holding a silver band with green and blue gems. «Dean, I love you» he starts, his heart racing, «and if you accept to marry me, I'll be for sure the luckiest man in the whole universe»

«The universe is a vast place» Dean interrupts, tears shining in his forest green eyes.

«You more than anyone know» Cas huffs a nervous laugh before turning serious, «So what do you say? Would you marry me?»

«Yes Cas, I will marry you» Dean smiles wide, making his eye crinkles appear. Cas slips the ring on his finger and kisses him, both smiling like idiots.

«I love you» Dean says softly.

«In all time and space?»

Dean chuckles, resting his forehead on Cas's, «In all time and space»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :D this week I'm actually early with the chapter (not gonna lie, I planned this ending since the day I decided to continue this fic)  
> we're almost at the end, just one chapter left and, in my honest opinion, it's kinda cute (I squealed when the scene formed in my mind)  
> bear with me for another while, see you maximum at the end of next week *blows kisses*


	10. Timestamp: three years later

«Let's go home» Dean smiles, grabbing their things and walks to the door, opening it for Cas. He places the babyseat in the backseat while Dean puts the things they took from the hospital in the trunk.

The decision to have a baby came when, some months ago, they drove to Gabriel's house to welcome the new member of the family, Claire Novak. Who thought Gabriel had the mind to become a father? Well, a little more than one year before, Gabriel met an attractive woman at a bar, and what seemed just a one night stand turned into a no-strings-attached thing into a real relationship in one month and eighteen days time. And can you blame him? Sheri is the most beautiful woman Castiel has ever seen with her caramel hair and azure eyes and an attitude that could give Gabriel a run for his money. When they arrived at Gabriel and Sheri's house, the whole family was there, all around the little creature in Sheri's arms. Gabriel called Cas aside, walking him to the hallway and telling him he wanted to marry Sheri. Cas congratulated him, saying he could call him if he wanted help with the ring. When Cas returned in the living room, he found Dean holding Claire with careful hands and a fond smile and then it's when he decided. That night, back at home, Cas paused the Doctor Who episode they were watching and looked Dean in the eye and told him he wanted to adopt a baby, and when Dean said nothing, he added, «You're awesome with them, I see how you are around Rosie and Justin, and now Claire too, and the kids love you, you would be an awesome father, I'm sure of it». Dean smiled and kissed him, «Of course I'll adopt kids with you, I've thought of this sometimes, I didn't know you were ready» he said. Cas answered that yes, he was ready to welcome another life in his as long as Dean was with him.

They researched the whole county for an adoption, but all the orphanages had a long ass waiting list, some even years. Few months later, on the news, the reporter said that in the city hospital a woman died in childbirth, leaving her daughter all alone in this world because she had no one, the doctor said, so the hospital will give her in adoption. Needless to say, adoption demands blew up, Dean and Cas being on the top five. Two months later, they're bringing their daughter home. _Their daughter_ , Cas still can't believe it as he holds Dean's hand in the drive back.

«How do you want to call her?» Dean asks his husband softly, as not to wake the little creature sleeping in Cas's arms when they're finally home, Cas sitting on the sofa, Dean on the armrest.

Nurse Missouri's words echo in Cas's mind.

_«You already decided a name?» she asked while Dean was signing his part of papers for the adoption._

_«We still haven't thought of that» Cas answered._

_Missouri smiled, «Be sure is a name to be remembered, she's going to do great things once she grows up»_

He looks down at her red hair, how her little hand holds his finger and smiles, knowing the perfect name for her.

«Amelia. I'd like to call her Amelia»

«Like a name in a fairytale» Dean's smile can be heard in his voice.

Cas looks up, «Like a name in a fairytale» he repeats as Dean leans down and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, last chapter, it's been a very wonderful journey and I loved all your comments and your kudos, I truly am flattered. Thanks to everyone who read this and liked it.
> 
> Side note, I don't know how adoption procedures work, so I wrote what I know, and about the "adoption straight from the hospital" thing, I don't know if in the US is actually a thing, but it happened once or twice in my country and I find the idea nice and cute.
> 
> Again, thank you and see you on another fic *throws flowers and blows kisses*


End file.
